


"I love you"

by louisisglowing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisisglowing/pseuds/louisisglowing
Summary: The many ways Louis makes it easy for Luke to love him.





	"I love you"

For Luke, loving Louis manifests itself in everything.

When Louis would wake up in the morning, soft and pliant, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he would smack his lips and have horrid breath and still demand kisses before either of them left the comfort and safety the duvet wrapped around them brought. On certain mornings when he’d wake up already desperate, and Luke would have to hold him down and enter him slowly, still pliant and loose from the night before, and just grind them both slowly to a release so sweet and good, it felt like the early morning sunlight was shining from Louis’s face as well.

When they’d make breakfast together on the days when they weren’t too busy, Louis spending far too long concocting a mix of cereals to just the right ratio in his words, while Luke made them both tea, just a smidgen of milk, and waited for his boy at the table, eyes wandering over his body, thinking about how he’s the only one who gets to see Louis like this, all defences down, smiling slightly out of a genuine happiness, not out of needing to be the person they all want to see.

The way the light hits Louis’s cheekbones when he’s not even trying, just reading a book or talking to their friends or laughing. Soft lips, the colour matching the blush that appears on Louis’s cheeks whenever Luke compliments him. A small but strong frame, delicate wrists, fingers that Luke wants to press tiny kisses to every day, a stomach that Luke does press tiny kisses to every day, legs that shake when he’s overwhelmed and can’t take anymore, but Luke gives him just one more, one more orgasm and it’s the most beautiful thing in the world, watching him.

It’s tucking Louis under his arm, small and warm, as they sit on the couch, or holding his hand as they just wander the streets, where they know they’re safe. It’s him getting to feel like he’s protecting this boy, this boy that’s given so much to so many people that for so long he had nothing left to give himself. It’s helping Louis see and rediscover all the things that are him, and not what they force him to be every time he must be in public. It’s Louis discovering that he doesn’t actually like beer all that much, and prefers to have a glass of cheap wine in the evenings, when they’re tucked up trying to catch up on all the TV he missed over the past seven years of touring and interviews and constant moving.

The way he goes so pliant, cheeky and defiant at first, but when Luke holds him just right against the wall, or down on the bed and kisses him quiet as he pushes in the first time, and how being inside Louis feels the closest to heaven on earth. The noises Louis makes, little moans and groans and Luke storing each and every single one away because everything this boy does and says and emits needs to be recorded down as it’s all beautiful.

It’s in the fierceness of his love for his family. The way his first thought always goes to his family, before anyone, before Luke even. Although Louis argues that everything is for Luke now too, because Luke is part of his family. But it’s how even though he’s not religious, Louis will still say a silent prayer every evening just for them. Just in case.

The strength of his convictions. His loyalty. His trust in others, and his ability to see the good in anyone. His forgiveness. His forgiveness of those who don’t deserve it, the person who broke his heart and still won’t see it, but Louis forgiving him anyway. And his forgiveness of the people who pushed him down and broke him down and bled him raw down to his soul for six years and probably didn’t even think they needed forgiving. His self-sacrifice and the generosity he shows every day, even down to making sure that every single person he meets in a day gets a smile and a small conversation if he can manage it.

For Luke, loving Louis manifests itself in everything, but most of all it manifests itself in the happiness in Louis’s eyes when Luke says “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> I know this is really short but I wrote it quite quickly and just decided to post it because I've wanted to write some Louke for a while.
> 
> The aesthetic of them together pleases me :)


End file.
